


drabbles

by officialmegannaroyin



Category: my own? :')
Genre: "some violence in Chapter 2", POPULAR i know what's popular: spoiler alert: it's not me :D, haha there's violence in almost every chapter now rip, more tags will arrive soon????, my spirit animal: me mocking myself, seriously i have gOT to chill wow, some violence in chapter 2 oof, the number of chapters with violence outnumber the ones without, tw: child murder, tw: murder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2019-07-13 11:59:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 8,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16017458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/officialmegannaroyin/pseuds/officialmegannaroyin
Summary: different lengths of unfinished or finished stories of my own :')))they're all trashy but enjoy lmao(oof warning: some of them are rlly short :/)





	1. maddox casey

**Author's Note:**

> a short that is v short of my oc called maddox casey!!! based off a prompt from friendos ay

Maddox Casey saunters confidently into the building, his shined leather shoes clicking against the concrete floor. He nods to the receptionist who waves him through and steps into an open lift, careful not to let his coffee spill on his smartly pressed suit. 

The frosted glass door of his office shudders as he pushes it open, hinges creaking, whining at him to take it easy. Maddox ignores them, dumping his briefcase and coffee onto his table, before falling into his office chair with a muffled thud. 

A contented sigh escapes Maddox, finally some relief for his aching body. He rubs his eyes and yawns, silently thanking the existence of concealer for once again allowing him to hide his ghastly eyebags. All pretence of professionalism are gone, allowing him to lay there as he is, a tired man. 

Now, back to work.


	2. feral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a random short jdjdjdjd  
> warning: mentions of choking and uh mur,  
> murDER  
> jUdAs  
> (,,,,, ref to that vine)

Thomas felt someone watching him, their eyes piercing into his soul, their gaze crawling on his back. His breathing quickened, fists clenched and shoulders tensed. He had never been in a fight, especially not a fight where he could be possibly fighting for his life. But he was ready, he wouldn't die today, not now, not like this. 

He gritted his teeth as his stomach coiled and twisted itself into knots, sweat trailing down his forehead. 

Death was inevitable, but it was not he who would die that day. 

He sensed the stranger's presence get nearer, alarm bells ringing loudly in his head, screaming him to run, to flee. He stood his ground, ignoring their valiant pleas. 

One step closer did the stranger move. 

And then, he pounced. 

Turning swiftly, he punched wildly, feral with fear and adrenaline, getting more than a few hits, as the groans from the man told him. A rough large hand grabbed at his shoulder. Thomas panicked, sinking his teeth into the hand as the owner of it yowled in pain. 

The hand pulled away in surrender, but not before Thomas's teeth ripped flesh. 

Thomas, grinning madly, insane with terror, clutched the man's throat between his hands, and **squeezed.**

Choking noises came from the man, pleading whimpers as the man convulsed, hungry and desperate for the air he was deprived of. Thomas was hungry for something else, so he didn't stop, he _wouldn't_ stop, until the man was dead. 

The man died. 

Thomas ate. 


	3. fear me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fear me. 
> 
> oof, this was again random, not really happy with this but akkajsjs :')

Fear me. 

Fear me, for I am broken glass. My shards poke and pierce, rip and tear, cut and slice. Your flesh be undone by my edges, torn and tattered, bleeding red. You scar. 

Fear me, for I am the thorns on roses. You reach for the beauty, of what you perceive me to be, but you stumble and miss, for that is not I. Your fingers touch my thorns, pricked by their spikes, and there is pain. You hurt. 

Fear me, for I am the storm. You ache for peace, so you travel on the seas, hoping I calm. I do not calm, I cannot calm, I will not calm. I shriek and scream, my thunder roaring. My sky flashes with lighting and violence, winds howling and blowing. I overturn your boat, you fall into the depths. You drown. 

Fear me, and do not near. 

For I am the end, the darkness that consumes. 

Fear me, for what I am. 

This is my warning. 

Fear me.


	4. blue and red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ,,,,,, hi have a possible maddox casey scene of mine,,, in second person!!!!   
> tbh it's not even about maddox casey lmao  
> oof hope you enjoy?

Lights. 

Blue and red. 

They flicker, haunting and sad, accusing and mocking. Sirens wail, soldiers in blue walk. Hands on their guns, they ready for battle. 

You surrender, the colour of your shirt same as a white flag, the speckles of red bright and contrasting. Red covers you, surrounds you, smothers you. Warning and yells come from the soldiers in blue as they point their weapons, wary and untrusting. Your head is buzzing, eyes vacant. You kneel to their demands, raising your hands. 

Cold unforgiving metal bites into your flesh, imprisons you as you are pushed to your cage. You ignore their glares and meaningless talk, their sneers and grim smiles. They know nothing. You know everything. 

The wooden hammer seals your fate, it is done. You are quiet as they move you to your new home. It is where you will stay, until the end consumes you forever, eternal. 

You stare into the stone bricks, and retreat into the darkness of your mind. There is nothing for you in reality, not anymore. 

When they find the truth, they rush to your room, hoping, wanting, yearning to right their wrongs. The guilt overwhelms them, haunting, fiery and cold, a shadow that never leaves. 

It is too late. 

You are gone.


	5. rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tw: mentions of death and suicide???? it's not really suicide the guy in this story kinda dies naturally ig,,,,, but like he does dig his own grave so????? just be careful,,,, kiddos,,,,

He stumbles, pain rushing in his soul. Broken and weary is he, weakened and aged by the terrors of life. He wants peace, but it eludes him. A sob escapes, rivulets of tears run down his cheeks. 

If he is not given peace, he must then find it. 

He digs all day, clothes becoming filthier as he labours, tired. As the sun sets and the sky turns golden, he stops. He stares at the pit in the ground that he has made, longing.

It is his new bed, and it is _beautiful._

He lowers himself in it gently, and faces the sky. It is his bed, his comfort, and now he shall rest. 

As the night sky sparkles and glimmers with stars, he lets go. 

He sleeps. 

His unseeing eyes gaze into the horrified eyes of the people who find him, the sight forever imprinted into their minds. Their torment starts. 

The cycle continues. 


	6. mercy and apathy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oof watch out kids  
> if any of yall uh were badly affected by the ending pls inform me so i can do the proper warnings dndnnd

Have I not given mercy? 

You begged for peace, the end for your suffering, so I did. I gave you a choice, you crawled into my arms and pleaded for it, embraced it. 

I gave you my gift, and this is how I am repaid? 

Because of you, I am trapped, caged like a wild animal who has no sense. I am not treated as a **human.** To them, I am a _monster,_ a creature of evil, full of desire to hurt and kill. That is not who I am, you knew this. You did not tell them. I gave you my trust, my love, and you destroyed it with silence, with apathy for my future. 

You did not care if I suffered, you did not care if I hurt, as I did to you. You were selfish, your mind only wrapping around yourself. You fooled me with your tears, your desperate cries and empty promises of love. You did not care that I would bleed for your actions, you did not care that I would be punished for your paradise. Your words were as hollow as your heart. You did not love me as I loved you. 

I killed you because I loved you. 

You killed me because you did not care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof so wild thing ok so basically this guy begs this other guy to uh,,,, give him peace  
> so the other guy is like ok ily a lot ur like the light of my life ofc i would do anything for u so he kills the first guy basically to give him peace but then because of well mUrdEr of LOVE but still murder because cool motive still murder, the man,,,, the second guy gets caught and given the death penalty and this is basically his idk bitter thoughts? before he dies so oof i didn't even know it was going to turn out this way lmao sjdnsnsnssmsmks


	7. fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wow uh this is a wild one, so uh it contains murder,,,, at the end and burning,,, so u better watch out  
> *begins singing santa claus is coming to town*

Toxic sludge spills from my mouth, my mind hazy and blurred with rage, anger, fury broiling, spilling, like hot lava. My eyes bleed clarity, a startling contrast. The warm tears wash my eyes, awakening me from a world of blindness. I was so naive, so foolish. 

My heart is broken, shattering, the sharp edges poking me from the inside, tearing, ripping. I bleed red, I bleed pain. My heart hardens, cold, a rock shell covering the wounds of my soul. 

Solid, yet flimsy. A smartly placed blow cracks it open, blows it apart. I am bleeding poison, everywhere around me, in me. My chains of attachment break as I burn my bridge with fiery spite flying from my mouth. 

Her hatred has corrupted me, tendrils of manipulation sunk deep into my flesh, my bones, hollowing them, eating at my kindness, my hope, my delight. She filled the holes with rage, sadness, fear, covering my eyes with the illusion of friendship, of happiness. There was no happiness, there was only hurt. 

Desperate for freedom, I claw at her binding ropes of lies, her mocking whispers, the jail that she has put me in. It is too late, I am trapped. I cannot save myself. And so, I must save others. 

For her grievous crimes, I give justice. I defend others of her silver tongue, I avenge my stolen joy, my trust, I slow the poison flowing through my veins. 

I bind her with chains, not of lies, but ones of reality. I pull them tight, until she bleeds and struggles to breathe. Her eyes flash with fear for a moment, but become dead as she sinks into fantasy to escape her destiny. 

I scowl, she does not get to defy fate, when I could not. She will experience this in full clarity, not like I then. 

I grab her shoulder and dig my nails into it until red flows from the cuts. I kneel and whisper into her ear, as she did to mine, _“You cannot hide, I will make you **see.”**_

I push her to the ground and begin to cut, slowly, torturously. The cuts on her mirror the ones she did to me, they cut into her as they did to my body, my mind, my soul. 

Death by a thousand cuts, was that not the saying? 

As the life trickles out of her, as her skin turns pale and cold, I warm her.

I set her on fire, and she _burns._

As I walk back, my gaze catches my reflection in the pool of her blood. My heart stutters in fear, my hands turn clammy, my eyes widen. I am horrified, for what I see in the reflection is her. 

It is because I have **become** her.


	8. night sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hi be disappointed at me with me ;'))))

The dark night sky beckoned him, whispering the tales of the world into his ears. He stared longingly at it through his glass barrier, the sparkling stars enticing him, inviting him to come play. 

He couldn't resist. 

He snuck out of his shelter gently, quiet, not daring to make a sound. Tiptoeing, he walked out the back door, the grass gently tickling his feet as he entered his backyard. 

It was like a different world. 

It was a place where time slowed and winds danced. It was where animals came out to play and stars twittered and laughed. It was magical, it was beautiful. He loved it. 

He gently laid down onto his mossy bed of grass, eyes gazing up, thinking, wondering, dreaming. 

_What would it be like to see the stars close?_

Silently, he wondered, lips pulled gently back into a soft smile. He raised his arm up to the sky, as if he tried hard enough, reached far enough, he could touch the stars. 

Then, a rustle. 

He froze. 

**_It came from the bushes._**

He slowly rose, lazily you might even think, if not for the fact that his heart was pounding, cold strands of fear rising, spreading, throughout his entire being.

He was scared. He was alone. 

Being alone was **dangerous.**

He should have **left,** he should have _ran._

He didn't. 

He _chose_ to walk. He _chose_ to walk **towards** the noise, not away. He felt drawn to it, like it was calling him to near. And neared he did. 

Blue. 

That's what he saw. 

Haunting ice blue eyes that stared into his soul. 

And then, nothing at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oK LOOK  
> this chapter was supposed to have a different ending ok, he wasn't supposed to dIE  
> it's just,,,,, the ending fit SO WELL and that i liked it SO MUCH that i had to do it  
> the rustle boi is supposed to do something else  
> ok look i probably will do the alternate first planned ending in the next chapter????  
> but please share ur thoughts  
> because my first ending actually had a plot  
> :'),,,, cry  
> just tell me whether should i continue dkdkjdjd  
> my plot was created today during english exam spare me (oof unintentional ref to a friend's catchphrase trust me you probably don't know who that is dkdjjdjd)


	9. drowning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tw: drowning and uh,,, death  
> i mean yall should expect this by now oof :'))))

Drowning. 

He sinks. 

Gravity pulls him, its grasp unshakeable. 

He struggles, lungs burning as he is surrounded by cold, icy, liquid. The false assurances of air tempt his mouth, shut tight, as he clambers to keep it that way. His vision is blurred, dim, water and darkness working together to blind him. 

His arms and legs move slowly in the thick sludge, sluggish, the parasitical water taking, eating, **draining** his energy, a leech. He cries silently, mourns for the life that was stolen from him. He grieves, angry, indignant, as he sinks deeper and deeper. 

His eyes are heavy, his body lead. He cannot move, and strangely, he isn't bothered. _Perhaps it is because he is almost dead,_ he supposes, distant. He wonders whether his life would flash before his eyes, like in the stories he has read. Maybe it wouldn't, maybe it would. He isn't sure, he was never sure. 

Not about anything anyway. 

He closes his eyes, and gives in. His mouth opens and water rushes in, unforgiving and harsh. His body jolts from the force, writhing. He chokes. 

After torturous seconds, his gasps and soundless wails fade. He rests, final. The black nothingness comforts him, lulls him into calm. He accepts its embrace, a faint smile on his lips. There is no more pain, no more suffering. There is only numb. 

His sleep is eternal.


	10. prisoner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> read my one of my worst work yet :')))))  
> no but at least no killingggggggg  
> hahaha,,,,  
> ugh it's SO lame it's disgusting

He lies broken. 

False illusions of his shattered, he reaches for them, desperate, grasping at their elusive threads. He cries out for their safety, their warmth, their comfort, contrasting and welcoming to his cold harsh reality. 

He buries himself under the silk covers of his nest of feathers, wanting to stay forever. He ignores the opening creak of the door, choosing to sink deeper into his blankets, suffocating. 

The meek voice that travels to his ears is muffled, he ignoring its existence. His solace is violently ripped from him as his covers are snatched away, a different voice, a deep timbre, filling the room. 

_“Did you plan on staying there forever? You could have suffocated, you know.”_

“That was the plan, yes.” He hisses back, icy blue eyes narrowed, glaring. His previous misery cleansed, replaced with rage instead. He jerks forward, sudden, wildly attempting to grab back his sheets. He flails as he misses them by an inch, unbalanced. 

The owner of the hands holding them moves back, and merely raises an eyebrow, unimpressed, as his hazel eyes twinkle amusedly. Passing on the blankets to the servant behind, his captor gazes at him, smirking. 

“Give those **back** swine!” He yells from his bed, fists clenched until their knuckles are as white as bone. 

_“Now Leon, what have we discussed about manners?”_

The newly named Leon snarls, burning with hatred, his veins filled with the boiling poison of fury, rushing, spreading. He yells, spew of insults spilling from his lips. Panting, his face flushed, he grins bitterly, satisfied with his barbs. 

The eyes of his captor grow cold, his smirk morphing into a grim line. He turns solemn, sad, as if Leon had failed a test. And maybe, he did. 

Leon finds that he has failed a lot of things recently. 

_“I will see you to be there, then. Do not be late.”_

Finishing his words, his captor turns, leaving, his servant trailing behind him. The door is pulled shut, tightly, the click of the lock searing its reminder into his mind. 

_**He is a prisoner, nothing more.**_

The slam of the door has never felt so damning.


	11. salvation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kskskskmzm IM SO EXCITED FOR YALL TO READ THIS  
> please check out the notes below once you are done thankssss dkkdjdjd :')

_It hurts._

You cry. 

_Save me._

You plead. 

You come running into my arms, kneeling, tortured, hopeless. You ache for acceptance, for help, for love. I lift you up and embrace you. I murmur in your ear sweet nothings, promises to take care of you, to keep you safe. 

_“Calm, my child,”_ I whisper as your sobs quiet, _“I am here.”_

I shall cleanse you of your sins, your hatred, your evil. You come to my home, covered in your darkness, tainted with the poisons of this mortal world. You beg for solace, for comfort, for peace, to calm the raging storm in your soul. I welcome your fragile body into my shelter, soothing your hurt as I heal your wounds. 

I shall mold you, shape you into one of my own. I will teach you my ways, I will free you from the chains of your sins. You will be carefree as a newborn babe, and be as good as one. I will bathe you with light, and erase the ghosts of your past. You will not remember them, only I, and the future I give you. 

You will be reborn by my hand, and I will raise you. I shall raise you to do as I do, to be as I am. You will learn to treat others as I did to you, to save others as I did to you. You will open the eyes of the blind, and fix the ears of the deaf. 

You will not stand with the blasphemers, nor against. You will welcome them into our home, and soften their hardened hearts with our words of wisdom. You shall spread the good news and delight in it, so others may do as well. 

But if they do not accept it, and instead spite it, mocking our words with anger, with fury, with hatred, then, you must strike. You will bring justice to your brothers and sisters, and strike them with your righteous blade. Carve our words of warning deep into their shallow flesh, so others may not have the same foolishness that befell them. 

Place our sign with their blood, so others may _see._ They shall see our glory, our power, our strength. Our message will be said. Our message will be known. 

The sacrifice of the naysayers will build a path for the lost, the weary. The path will lead them to us, for us to save, for us to rebirth. When they come, you will accept them as I did when you first came, broken, shattered, helpless. You will strip them of their sins, their pain, their despair. You will gift them eternal happiness, as I did to you. 

This I decree, for I am your Father. 

I am your Salvation. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can you bELIEVE i ripped off the Bible :DDDDD
> 
> it's literally like parts of the Bible except like instead of love your enemy, stab them if they still don't accept ur convincing aft like a "second chance" and then use their blood to warn others that hey if you don't join us and still refuse after we try a few times we WILL kill you :) have fun
> 
> akjsbsksn im scREAMING
> 
> no but basically tho it sounds like the Bible but it's about a cultist who like brainwashes people like desperate desperate people, who have like NOTHING to lose oof,,,,altho,,, he probably like kidnaps people too if his numbers are running low or he feels like it :')))) oh look! a sadist? where? oh wait, that's me ;'D haha how funny yes
> 
> c h o k e me father for i have sinny sin sinned
> 
> and basically MC is a poor boi,,,,, who doesn't deserve any of this rip,,,,, :')


	12. regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> as you can see the quality of this chapter is even trashier than my usual trashy quality  
> it's a lowkey a vent  
> uh have fun????  
> sorry lmao

I say something, a thoughtless remark. 

It is careless, that is for certain, but it cannot be taken back. It is a meaningless comment, a brief moment of wonder, but it paints the ugly colours of disgust and confusion. It is clear as day. They shy away, my audience, my friends, questioning, disturbed. The starting whispers of dread and anxiety crawl up my back, they talk, I listen. 

I plead, desperate, spewing explanation after explanation, defending, excusing, apologising. They don't respond. I crack in the tense silence, worried and panicked. I am angry at myself, furious rage ablaze, burning, growing. What a mighty fool I am, I think. An ignorant creature, whose words attempt to drive away the ones close. 

And drive away they do. 

I do not blame them for their quiet, I would do the same as well. Time passes sluggishly, as if awaking from a deep slumber. One speaks up, distant, vague. She speaks, but I cannot listen, the thick barrier of doubt and paranoia muffling her voice, fear twisting and distorting her words. I reply politely, bland, as a sharp agonising hurt fills my chest. 

They are scared, I am sure. 

I am scared of myself too. 

The painful realisation of my damning brings clarity. There is no need to try, for it is far too late. My mistake has already burned deep into their minds, they are convinced. There is no hope. 

I give up. 

I retreat and hide, mortified, guilty, disgusted. I have crossed the line of no return, and now, I am a monster. I can never go back, for there will be no warmth, only the cold shackles of regret. I can only reminisce in the bittersweet memories of the past, and marinate, boiling in my shame. That is my punishment, and it is justified. 

Grief for a lost bond fills me. It is heavy and empty, its sorrow settling deep into my bones, my body, my soul. It is content to stay there, and so it stays. 

I cry.


	13. drive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> funnily enough as i was writing this, it was raining heavily as well owo  
> with all the fun stuff of thunder and lightning  
> edit: the chapter title has been changed from raining to drive jdkdkdjdk

It's raining. 

He's driving. It's dark on the roads, the heavy rain covering his sight like a fog. He grips the wheel tighter as lightning flashes across the sky, his knuckles turning white while the thunder roars. 

There's a chill in his bones, and it's not because of the winds howling outside. There is a darkness here, he can sense it. A cold black evil that lurks, waiting, watching. 

A sharp white streaks through the air, and he flinches. He grits his teeth in determination, foot pressing harder onto the accelerator ever so slightly, even as his heart pumps frantic, desperate and fearful. 

He is afraid. 

There's a sharp grin. 

His palms are clammy, his eyes are wild. He wants to escape, escape from this torturous hell, but the road is neverending . It just goes on and on and _on._ It never stops.

**It's never going to stop.**

_NONONO **NO**_

He's PANICKED, adrenaline racing, running, sprinting through his veins, his breaths coming out as frantic gasps. Heshouldhavelistened, _whydidn’thelisten?_

He is a fool. 

He can't breathe, his chest tightening and tightening and _tightening,_ twisted and knotted and- 

His lungs are **burning.**

A dark creature rushes onto the road, a quick blur, its eyes glowing, haunting. His eyes widen, his hands jerking the wheel to the left instinctively, and the car turns. Water dances along the wheels, pushing and leading, guiding the way to his doom. 

A thought sweeps across his mind, clear as day, as he swerves across the road, spinning, turning, crashing. 

_He is going to die._

He falls into the ravine below. 

The monster smiles.

* * *

  


He awakens. 

He's driving. 

It's raining.


	14. waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hi so the ending was unexpected  
> haha inspired by a cover i made  
> warning violence? and like a knife swoosh swoosh  
> also blood oof

The man is waiting. 

He is watching. He is always watching. His gaze follows the cars that pass, the people that walk, frightened, hungry, cold. 

They are always alone. 

He stands by the lamppost, its dim yellow light shines on him. A shadow he does not cast however, for he is already one. A ghost he is, wandering, watching, waiting, invisible to others. 

He is a predator, and they are his prey. 

There is movement, his eyes dart to the sheen of the cherry red car entering his land. His mouth morphs into a crooked smile. He fingers the knife hidden in the sleeve of his jacket, touching the edge of the sharp blade. He presses down, and then, there is a cut. 

The bite of pain causes memories to flicker to his mind, the whispers of the dead haunting, wailing, screaming, **angry.** Their ghostly touch surrounding him, piercing into him, as he did to them, _desperate_ to kill the monster that killed them. 

He grits his teeth, pushing and locking them away, shoving them deep into the hellish pit inside him from which they arose. They are ghosts of the past, mere prey, and there they shall remain. 

He gave up on his morals a long time ago. 

He watches as a man emerges from the vehicle, clad in a three piece suit. The suited man lights his cigarette with shaky hands, the smoky mist from his lips a mix of smoke and his cold breath. The man stares off into the distance, oblivious to his fate. 

**Pity for him.**

He is swift and quiet, his moves calculated and quick. There is a gentle elegance in his movements, as if he is performing a dance. 

_A dance with death._

He lifts his arm slightly, ready to strike, envisioning the smooth slice of the blade cutting into his neck, the knife flowing through his flesh like butter. He smiles. 

The sound of a gunshot crackles through the air. 

His eyes widen, staring at the hole in his chest, dripping, gushing with hot red blood. He becomes numb, distant as his vision blurs and his limbs weaken. He collapses. 

The monster has fallen.


	15. running

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oof sorry for being mia for so long mdmdmd  
> have this  
> i don't really like this but eh :'))))))

He’s running. 

His panicked gasps come out in short bursts, sweat trailing down his forehead. His eyes are wild, frantic, shifting from left to right, right to left. He dodges the darts that fly through the air, jumping at every narrow miss. His heart pounds as he hears the cries of the men behind, the barks of their dogs with them. The barks grow louder every second. 

They're getting nearer. 

He jolts, and takes a sharp turn to the right. He becomes more and more desperate, panic creeping up his shoulder. His breaths get more frequent, his lungs burning in their need for air. His legs are aching. 

He stumbles, tired. He steps on a stray stick, the sound of it cracking echoes. He can hear the barking again. He panics. A burst of energy flows through him, generated by adrenaline and fear, and he sprints. The barks fade away. All he can hear is the rush of the wind. 

He prefers it like that. 

He runs and runs, so close to just collapsing and giving up when he sees a light in the distance, reflecting off the surface of an empty car. He allows a small smidgen of hope to pass through. 

_Is this his chance? Can he finally be free?_

He reaches out towards the car, eyes glistening at the glimpse of freedom. A grin appears onto his face, stretched wide. 

There is a sharp whistle through the air. 

The dart pierces through his calf, its needle spreading its toxin through his veins. His heart stutters in fear. He falls. 

His vision fades. 

The last thing he sees before he blacks out is their blurry faces. Staring. Smiling. 

He screams.


	16. i want to eat a butterfly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is literally so dumb  
> jsnsnsnsnns huhu this sucks but here ;')
> 
> ps: btw this was written when it was 11+pm and i was tired so dndndndnmd

I want to eat a butterfly. 

I’ll catch it, with a net. I’ll chase it around the field, and I’ll pounce. I’ll fall on the ground with it and it will flutter, but it cannot escape. It will be trapped. 

I'll put the butterfly in a glass jar and close it tight. The cover will have holes for the butterfly to breathe. It can't die yet. It can't die because I want to eat.

I'll bring it home and I'll watch the butterfly fly. It will panic, I know. I'll see it fly around desperately, looking a way to escape as I watch it with hungry eyes, glinting with want and anticipation. My eyes will bore into it, my gaze never leaving. 

Eventually it'll grow weak and tired, and so it'll stop. It will flutter to the ground, resting its weary wings. It will become stagnant, still.

That is when I will strike. 

I will swiftly remove the ceiling of its prison and cleanly pluck the butterfly up and away. I will hold it by its wing so it does not flee. It will struggle fruitlessly, grasping at strands of hope moments before its demise. 

I will open my mouth and watch as the butterfly is lowered slowly into it by my hand. 

_**Cr Un c h** _

My teeth will pierce into the body of the butterfly, and its measly limbs will crunch beautifully under their force. I will feel its juices leak into my mouth, its wings sticking to my tongue. 

A rush of power, exhilaration, eu ph o r i a will flow through me, my veins, my body, my soul.

I will feel high. 

I will finally feel **_h a pp y._**

But soon the joy will fade, and the same feelings of malcontent and turmoil will return. My mind and body will become chaos once again. 

And once more I will think

_**i wA nt tO eA t A b Ut t e r f L y.** _


	17. texting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oof it's something different??? from what i usually write but i hope you still enjoy!!! also nice the first chapter published in 2019 yeet

max38: hey

skeletonlucas74: hi

max38: i have a question 

skeletonlucas74: what's up

max38: do you sometimes wonder what's your purpose here like sometimes it seems like everything you do doesn't really matter in the grand scheme of things because eventually we'll be dead and forgotten and we're all just tiny individuals in this huge world full of people and no matter how much we shout there's always someone who's going to be louder and sometimes i just look out my window and sees the clouds go by and just think that i’m not really doing anything really and that i’m just stuck in this vicious cycle and doing these things and routines over and over again and i don't know how to break out of it

skeletonlucas74: ... 

skeletonlucas74: oh

max38: sorry that was pretty heavy wasn't it

skeletonlucas74: yeah

max38: wanna go play basketball later

skeletonlucas74: sure

max38: cool

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> even with what ive written, i would like to say that we all DO have a purpose here on this earth like we've might not know what it is yet, but that's ok, what matters is that we try our best at anything we do, and if u ever feel dissatisfied with life or just stuck, try something new! like maybe volunteer somewhere or get a part time job or get a hobby or maybe just try to go outside for a walk, u never know what might just change ur whole life, so what's the harm in trying?  
> yes,,,,, basically


	18. the game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hhhhh im not really pleased with this chapter?? but yeah i might probably continue it??? so don't be alarmed if it suddenly has like a lot more words??? idk man just,,, hope yall enjoy

It's a dangerous game he is playing. 

But, it's already too late for regrets. He had accepted the deal, and so the game begun. He is resigned to his fate, whatever it may be. 

_“Let’s play hide and seek.”_

The words echo in his head, shrouding his mind with their unrelenting whispers. How innocent they seemed, especially coming from a child nonetheless. He knew better though, disillusioned from the glamour that covered the boy, seeing the true horror which was the child. He knew what he was dealing with, but he still chose to play. 

Was it for a shot of revenge? A convoluted plan to avenge his fallen comrades, his **_friends,_** loyal companions who transversed this hell hole with him. _Justice,_ would it not be? 

Or maybe an assassination attempt instead? A way to finally rid the world of this horrid creature, its unnatural stain on Earth wiped clean. A blank slate, a brand new beginning. Perhaps the end of its existence would be freeing for the child-like creature, it entrapped by hatred and violence these many years. 

Perchance it might even be for the thrill of it, the adrenaline pumping through his veins, _singing,_ reminding him how it feels to be so so _alive_ , after so much death and destruction. A great adventure it would be, possibly his final one. 

There were many factors, and many reasons why he decided to play, to toe the fragile line between life and death, recklessly toying with darkness. However, it was not the time to consider these reasons. 

**For the game has begun. ******

********

He dances on the quivering line.

********

_“Come out, come out wherever you are...”_

********

_**“I’ll fiN d y O u.”** _

********


	19. gunning for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yikes so this is a wild one  
> did this in class!! wow what a good student i am!!  
> haha im so sorry lao shi

Feathers fall from his broken wings, bloody and tattered. His teeth coated in red rust, revealed in a wide smile. Mania fills him, chaos reigns in his mind as his thoughts scream and yell viciously. He’s shaking, from f̶e̶a̶r̶ excitement, his hand itches. He stares at the blade, singing to him as it rests in its wooden home. 

His target is shivering, pupils blown wide in terror, pleas falling from his bruised lips. Isaac growls, righteous fury ignites in his chest, his soul. _He doesn’t get to be afraid. He’s not allowed to be afraid after what he did._ Where was the confidence? The false bravado that coated his being, the arrogance that exuded from him in waves just moments before. _His true colours finally revealed, huh. **Disgusting.**_

Isaac’s gaze shoots to the gun held in the other’s shaking hand.

That _fucking_ gun.

It held no risk to him, not anymore. The bullet chamber had been used clean, all of its insides shot. But the rage still grows, flaring up with a vengeance, a deep and menacing growl builds in his throat. He lets it out, and takes satisfaction in the way the other flinches.

He hates that gun, just as much as its owner. 

A bullet, a single bullet, was what had started this whole hellish situation.

Isaac would finish it.

Isaac advances, quickly, swiftly, leaving no time to spare. Not like it would have mattered anyways, his target is frozen on the spot, fearful whimpers and whines escaping despite his target’s desperate attempts to muffle them. Isaac’s eyes glint, and a clawed hand shoots out, grasping his neck and shoving him against the counter roughly. His target’s grip loosens on the gun in shock, and it clatters on the ground, its loud thud contrasting to the quiet sharp chokes of its owner, his hands desperately clawing for freedom, his eyes bulging. 

Isaac smiles, his red stained lips sealed together in a curved grim line. His other hand reaches up to his target’s face, brushing away the hair that had fallen out of place before stroking at his cheek with a manicured thumb, mocking coos of false comfort whispered all this while. 

His hand slowly creeps away from the target’s face and over his shoulder, fingering the wooden handle of the knife behind him. He pulls, and the blade slips away from its confines beautifully, its smooth and shiny surface reflecting the room’s dim light. He places the edge of the knife to his target’s neck, and his failing attempts to escape stop to a halt. Isaac didn’t know eyes could get that wide. Isaac smirks.

“Well now, any last words?” 

Isaac watches in sick satisfaction as his target’s mouth opens and closes repeatedly, _like a goldfish_ , his mind registers, but nothing but wheezing gasps escape. Isaac feels something wet on the floor, and his gaze falls downwards. A puddle of urine gathers on the floor, leaking from the ends of his target’s jeans. _His target was so scared that he pissed himself._ Isaac’s nose wrinkles, mild disgust flows through him, but it is quickly overpowered by the delight in that in his final moments, his target will not be spared _one single shred_ of dignity, even in pride. 

“Someone’s been a _naughty naughty_ boy, haven’t you? Even making a _bwig mwess of yoursewf._ **How shameful.** You know what Daddy says about naughty boys, do you?”

_**“Naughty boys need to be punished.”** _

And with that, Isaac swings the knife into his neck, cutting cleanly into the tendons and vessels that lay beneath the surface like a butter knife slicing smoothly through melted butter. Red hot blood spurts from the wound, splattering across Isaac's face. He licks at the drops that fall at his lips, savouring the copper tang that follows.

_**Delicious.** _

Isaac watches coldly as his target bleeds, watching the frantic grappling at the gaping wound in his neck slow, before stopping entirely. His bloody hands fall to his sides, limp. _I bled because of you, and so, you bled because of me,_ Isaac thinks. Isaac turns to leave, and his foot bumps into the gun on the ground, forgotten in the heat of the moment. He bends down and picks it up gently, carefully, like it’s made of fragile glass. His gaze flickers between the gun and its owner, and his mind is settled. Isaac walks towards the dead body, gun in hand, his footsteps slow, impactful, unlike the rushed pace from before. 

His slender fingers place the gun in the body’s cold stiff hand, and maneuvers its fingers to close around the scuffed black metal. Isaac smiles bitterly, unwanted memories rushing back at the sight. It seemed fitting, though, that the thing that started it all would be at the end of it all. Almost poetic, one might say. _Perhaps killing him with the gun would have been more tasteful,_ Isaac muses.

Ah well, what’s done is done. Now, he just needs to clean it up.

Isaac turns and leaves the house. He flicks open his lighter, and a flame blooms. He tosses it through the open doorway, and everything _burns._

He walks off into the night, mourning for the days when he could fly.


	20. hello

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is like,,,my longest so far hhhhh  
> like 1.2k words??? plus? h wow  
> its sort of different from my usual writing style? maybe?  
> hope u enjoy haha  
> uh also tw: child murder so yeah,,,

_**hEL L o** _

_Hello._

_**Canyo u he a r m e?** _

_I can hear you._

_**ca N yO u sEe mE¿** _

_I can see you._

_i'M S o HUnGr Y fEeD mE oR I’L L eA t yO U_

_Don’t worry, I’ll feed you._

_gO oD bO Y_

_hU r R y_

I will.

_____________

 

You jolt awake.

You are covered in sweat, your heart is pounding.

The details of your dream are etched into your mind. A whispering static-filled voice, overlaid with tones of **_wantwantwant_** and **_hungerhungerhunger._** Its eyes, glowing, haunting, piercing. The darkness that it spread, occupying every inch of its reach. Its impatience. Your acceptance.

You know what you must do.

You wear your mask.

~~Theonethatyourvictimsseeintheirlastmoments,itsindifferentstarehauntingthem.~~

~~Theonethatyoukeepsecretandhideawaysothatnoonewillknowwhatyoudowhenyourwearit.~~

~~Theonethatyouhatehatehatesosomuchbecauseitremindsyouofeverything,everythingyoudon’twanttoremember,butyouhavetouseit,becauseyouhavenochoice.~~

The one that lies in your third drawer, hidden by the clothes you place over it, secured with your special lock. It’s well worn, some of its paint flaking, but why wouldn’t it be, when you use it so often. You take it out carefully, wearing your usual gloves, protecting it from any smudges. You’ll like it to last as long as possible, even as it’s slowly deteriorating. It’s the only one of its kind, after all.

You take your bat.

 ~~You hate this bat. It used to be your favorite, when you were young with dreams of being a baseball star, untouched by the horrors of the world. Now it is covered in your sins, tainted by the darkness of reality, as you are. You can still see the red glistening on its damp self when you close your eyes. It feels slimy and disgusting in your hand, you can feel the stinging burn your rising bile causes. You swallow.~~

It sits comfortably in your grip, its smooth handle covered in a coat of black paint like the rest of its body. It’s easier for any stains to not be visible. You’ve never liked it looking unclean, it always bothered you. You look back fondly at the memories of you playing with it in your youth, playing baseball with the neighbourhood kids. Ah, those were the days. You allow yourself to reminisce for a few moments, before you force yourself back to the present. The bat weighs heavy in your gloved hand, your mind now focused at the task ahead. You fidget with it as you plan your route, swinging it up and down, left and right as quiet murmurs leave your mouth. 

You’ve decided.

You leave.

______

You approach your target with practiced steps, silently, quietly. You’ve done this many times, it is like second nature. He never suspects a thing. You swing your bat. Your hit is sudden, too fast for him to sense. He falls, collapsing to the ground with a quiet gasp. He is unconscious in seconds.

You lift him up in your arms, covered like the rest of your body. You can never be too careful, a strand of hair, a drop of blood, one single mistake and you’ll be caught. You won’t be able to survive that. You sneak away lightly, careful to not make a sound. You peek down at your victim, he is still not awake. Good.

He wouldn’t want to be awake for the next part.

_______

You present your sacrifice to your predator, bound neatly, as one would tie a gift. _A young child,_ you whisper, guilt slowly clawing at your chest, _just how you like them._ It examines your offering, a hungry hlim before deeming it worthy enough to consume. It sparkles with excitement, grabbing the body tightly in its claws. You push down the wave of disgust that washes over you as you observe its delight. 

The boy is shaken awake by the creature’s rough and jerky movements, his eyelids fluttering as he slowly awakens from his oblivion. He gazes dazedly, looking around before he fixes his eyes on the monster. His eyes widen and he starts to scream, struggling, desperate to escape its clutches. The creature’s face shows what seems to be a frown, and it lets out a growl of irritation.

**_s O LO u D sHu T U P_ **

It’s grip tightens. You can hear the crack of the boy’s bones. The boy shrieks, crimson liquid slowly dripping from his wounds, white ivory pierced through his flesh. The creature squeezes harder, the boy’s wails of **_painpainpain_** and **_stopstopstop_** grow louder and louder. 

Eventually, the boy’s cries fade, and he goes limp. You don’t have to touch him to know that he is dead. The silence is deafening. You hate this. 

When the crunching of the boy’s body fills the air, the creature happily moving its teeth up and down against the cooling corpse, you amend your previous statement. You would prefer the silence, anything else really, over this disgusting sight. 

Guilt and hatred fill you as you stand there, watching.

But the deed is already done. 

__________

You awaken to it in your dreams.

_**iM HU N G R Y** _

_I’ve already fed you._

You can’t believe this, you’ve just fed it. The nightmare that it interrupted still haunts you, the memory of the boy still fresh in your mind. You can’t sacrifice another one, not so soon. 

_**NO T EN O U GH M O r E** _

_I just gave you one child. You can wait._

You hope it relents, even though you know that’s probably a futile wish. It’s stubborn, as usual, but you can be too. You feel a sudden surge of energy fill you, returning your lost strength that you gave up a long time ago. You wonder why your morals suddenly decided to return now, when they had plenty of time to do so before.

_**N O** _

_We had a deal! I won’t let you push me around anymore._

You stand your ground, ignoring the desperate voice of self-preservation to just get out of bed and get on with it. You’ve listened to it for far too long, and where did it get you? It left you isolated and alone, a guilt-ridden murderer with too much blood on their hands, and with your final destination set in Hell. You keep your reckless courage close to your chest, and run headstrong into the battlefield.

 _ **TH E N NO M O RE**_

All the fight rushes out of you, slipping through the gaps of your fingers. You don’t even bother grappling with it, you let it flow, flow, flow, and it’s gone. Regret takes its place, why would you do such a _stupid_ thing? The whole reason why you entered this spiral of carnage and hatred, both for the creature and yourself, was to get the chance to _survive._ And then you threw it all away, the murders, the nightmares, the terrifying interactions with the monster itself, in a single moment. You know it’s serious. You were only a tool to it, and now that you were no longer useful, it was time for it to have its next meal. You. You throw away all pride, all self-righteousness, and beg. You only know fear. 

_pLe As E dON’T eAt Me_

_**…** _

_**by E B Y E** _

_Please._

A sadistic grin.

Your last moments are filled with terror.


	21. xxxxbaby-hotlinexxxx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this was a bit inspired by jack stauber so uh don't sue me for copyright buddy,,,  
> mostly lowkey the song baby hotline ye  
> have fun reading  
> tw: i guess unsettling things done to a baby???  
> ps: i did this at 12+am yikes

_XXXXHELLO, THIS IS BABY-HOTLINEXXXX_

**Hello, I would like to order a baby.**

_XXXXOKAY SIR, WHAT TYPE OF BABY WOULD YOU LIKE?XXXX_

**I want a candy one.**

_XXXXWHAT FLAVOUR SIR?XXXX_

**Taffy.**

_XXXXA GOOD CHOICE SIR, IT IS A VERY POPULAR FLAVOURXXXX_

_XXXXWHAT TOPPINGS WOULD YOU LIKE SIR?XXXX_

**I want nickels shoved into its eyes.**

_XXXXHOW MANY NICKELS SIR?XXXX_

**As much as possible until its sockets bleed. Its brain should burst out of its skull too.**

_XXXXWOULD YOU LIKE TO KEEP THE BRAIN SIR?XXXX_

**Yes. I want purple tears to be drizzled onto it. Make sure the tears are from you. Stab yourself until the tears roll out. Glitter should be sprinkled on top, extra spicy.**

_XXXXOF COURSE SIR. NOTHING BUT THE HIGHEST QUALITY OF TE A RS. ANYTHING ELSE SIR?XXXX_

**Shove pills into its mouth until it is bulging full and it cannot close.**

_XXXXCOLOUR SIR?XXXX_

**I want the orange ones.**

_XXXXOKAY SIR, ANYTHING ELSE?XXXX_

**No, thank you.**

_XXXXYOU’RE WELCOME SIRXXXX_

_XXXXTHANK YOU FOR SHOPPING WITH USXXXX_

_XXXXYOUR BABY WILL BE DELIVERED IN FIVE DAYSXXXX_

_XXXXWE’LL SEE YOU IN YOUR N I GHT MA **R E S** XXXX_

**I’ll see you.**


	22. the lonely monster cries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ok look i started this before hello and finished this after i published hello so i kNoW it's sorta similar but dugvheush oof  
> just accept this for my hiatus ty oof srry :")))

The lonely monster cries. 

Nikolas Salvador cannot sleep.

Its wailing echo through the cottage’s thin walls, haunting him, pulling him back from falling into the welcoming embrace of sleep. He shifts, pressing the edges of his pillow harder into his ears but to no avail. His fingers dig into his pillow, curling tight as his knuckles turn ivory. A frustrated growl escapes.

“For the love of- SHUT UP!” He yells at the bodiless cries, throwing his pillow against the wall. The cries quieten for a moment, and Nikolas’ muscles relax minutely, desperate to accept the silence as final. They are proven wrong yet again, as the cries return, _increasing_ in volume. Nikolas grabs the other pillow that still remains by his side and screams a wordless scream into it, full of frustration and exhaustion and white-hot _**rageragerage.**_

All he wanted was to _sleep,_ was it too much to ask?

Maybe, to the uncaring universe out there, it was.

He cannot take it anymore.

In an hastily-made decision forced half by delirium and the other by desperation, he grabs his wool-laced jacket, and walks into the night.

It’s cold out, and Nikolas shivers as he begins the long trudge through the cold uninviting forest, dead frosted leaves crunching under his feet. He tucks his hands into his pockets, the icy breeze passing through the flimsy material of his gloves with ease. He follows the cries, easy for him with how loud they are. But, it is a long journey, within a thick forest, and his teeth are chattering when he gets near to the end. 

The forest leads to a frozen lake, barely touched by the pollution of humanity that its translucent surface glints in the moonlight. It’s average, small enough that Nikolas can still see the other side with ease. Snow-covered trees surround the lake at all sides, towering over it like silent guardians, forever watching. 

Well, to Nikolas, it definitely feels like _something_ is watching him.

The cries stop when he reaches the lake’s edge.

A hush fills the air.

It unsettles Nikolas, the sudden silence. If he was still in the safe embrace of his cottage, the disappearance of the cries would bring relief, sweet sweet relief that would rush through his veins and cause them to sing. But he isn’t. He’s instead standing _alone_ at some crappy frozen lake, freezing his butt off because he decided that it was somehow a good idea to go off and follow _‘the baddie waddie voices that just **love** to scream at ungodly hours of the night’._ And now, he might be in some sort of weird danger.

Nikolas almost snarls at his stupidity. 

He turns to leave, heart pounding, goosebumps prickling on his skin. He’s stopped cold in his tracks by the resounding wail triggered by his leaving. The chill that he feels now has nothing to do with the cold weather. He grits his teeth and curls his fists, trying to tamper their vigorous shaking. He doesn’t turn around. 

Nikolas dares to take another step.

**_d On’ t Le A vE_ **

The cry wraps itself around him, spreading fast, like a cobra readying its prey. It seeps under his skin, past his muscles and settling deep into his bones. They weigh heavy like lead. 

The trickles of fear rise.

Nikolas grits his teeth, grasping at his cooling embers of rage to force himself to take another step, despite his body's insistence to let his glacial fear freeze him. He will not be _killed_ by some stupid monster at the bottom of the lake. He will _not._

**_sT A Y_ **

There is something sinister behind him, Nikolas senses, and his energy drains right out, replaced by the frigid claws of fear, sinking its sharp nails into him. He cannot move. His face is white as he breathes in shallow breaths, skin numb. 

_**CO ME WI T H M E** _

Time feels sluggish and he feels trapped, a statue, for _years._ His heart is pounding, desperately trying to jump out his chest. He just wants to get **outoutout.**

_Nothing can be worse than this._

A slimy tentacle wraps around his waist. 

A strangled gasp escapes Nikolas and he changes his mind. This is **worse.**

He starts getting pulled back, his feet leaving tracks in the white glistening snow as they get dragged across the ground. Adrenaline rushes through his veins, and Nikolas can finally _move._ He frantically starts struggling, clawing at the tight hold of the monster, spewing swears from his lips. The monster isn't affected at all, merely pulling him closer and closer, murmuring happily. 

_**yesyes ye s st a y. noleavenoleave yO u fr ie nd st a y f o rev e r** _

The monster lets out a delighted chirp as it says the last word. Nikolas is full on panicking now, desperate to escape his captor. He is fully aware of the meaning behind the monster's words, and that is what pushes him to continue fighting for his life even as he slowly tires out. 

How precious. 

_Foolish is a prey who struggles in a spider's web, that still thinks there is hope for its survival. It is silly, for it does not understand what is obvious. It was doomed the moment it was ensnared._

Nikolas' body enters the lake. 

Darkness is the last thing he sees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> monster is lonely and hungry  
> cry :((((  
> idea? idea!  
> make friend :DDD  
> monster is not lonely  
> got friend? eat friend!!!  
> monster is not hungry

**Author's Note:**

> comment and kudos?????  
> you do you yall  
> *finger guns*


End file.
